7 dias de cumpleaños
by dani.black.malfoy
Summary: Que pasaria si Alice tuviera una loca idea en la que esta incluida Bella y todos los Cullen? y si la idea es que el cumpleaños de Bella dure 7 dias! que podria pasar, Bella se volver loca? entren y lean va a estar bueno!
1. Mi cumpleaños y una caida

Era un día soleado, un día cualquiera

Era un día soleado, un día cualquiera…., no no, no era un día cualquiera era MI cumpleaños y esta vez me llevaría mas de 4 sorpresas, bueno claro esta que Edward me dijo que este no seria un cumpleaños cualquiera este cumpleaños duraría 7 días! A las justas soporto uno y quieren que pase 7 días! Cada día será con un Cullen… pienso que puede llegar a ser divertido… que mas se puede esperar con una familia de vampiros que esta conformada una mujer cariñosa, un hombre que es un muy buen medico, una chica muy superficial pero buena, un chico graciosísimo, una chica que ama compra, un chico reservado y bueno el mas especial un ángel caído del cielo sobre protector he de decir…lo mejor de todo creo es que estaré de todas formas con los Cullen ya que Charlie se fue a Roma porque ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños y bueno yo se lo di y se va con Billy se que se van a divertir y mucho ellos dos son dinamita juntos por lo tanto estaré toda una semana con un día extra con los Cullen! Que emoción. Edward vendría dentro de unos minutos a recogerme teníamos que hacer los preparativos para mi tan ansiado cumpleaños….

Bella sal!- dijo Edward

Edward a horita voy tengo que ponerme zapatos.- dije corriendo para ponerme unos zapatos ahora pienso que correr no fue la mejor idea y menos si hay escaleras de por medio, digamos que rodé cuesta abajo las escaleras algo no muy gratificante para mi espalda-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.-no pasaron ni os segundos para que Edward se abalanzara por la puerta y fuera a cogerme debo decir que no llego a tiempo pero me cargo hasta su Volvo plateado y lo puso en marcha claro que esta vez no fue tan rápido y se lo voy a tener que agradecer!

Bella, Bella que ago contigo?-dijo con su sonrisa, su sonrisa perfecta! Era un ángel caído del cielo y era todo mío

Quererme y amarme por toda la eternidad?- pregunte con una suave voz

Siempre Bella eso siempre- dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y no me dejaba respirar

A los pocos minutos llegamos y Alice ya estaba ahí parada con una sonrisa y con gráciles pasos se abalanzó contra mi, cuanta fuerza podía tener alguien tan chiquita!

Bella! Ya te estamos esperando pasa!- dijo y salio corriendo a la casa

Alice nunca cambiara no?- no esperaba una respuesta pero igual la obtuve

Por toda la eternidad- dijo Edward, dicho esto fuimos a la sala

Ahí estaba toda la familia sentada en los cómodos sillones, en estos últimos días mi relación con Roalie había mejorado notoriamente y Jasper podía estar cerca de mi sin tener que matarme

Bueno este es mi segundo fic… debo decir que el otro lo deje ai porque la verdad no me pareció muy bueno pero este estoy decidida a terminarlo y ya tengo escrito dos caps… espero que me dejen muchos RR!


	2. La Eleccion

Declameir: los personajes no me pertenecen

**Declameir: los personajes no me pertenecen**

Salude a todos incluida Rosalie, había una especie de nota escrita y estaba pensando en cogerla pero antes de que me aventurara Carlise comenzó a hablar.

Bueno Bella como ya veras hay una nota hasta ahora hemos avanzado esto léelo y si te parece bien nos dices y seguimos para poner a que lugar cada uno de nosotros te llevara!- Cogí la notita y leí lo que decía

Los 7 días de cumpleaños de Bella:

-Lunes: Carlise

-Mates: Esme

-Miércoles: Emmett

-Jueves: Rosalie

-Viernes: Jasper

-Sábado: Alice

-Domingo: Edward

Yo creo que esta perfecta chicos! Dije entusiasmada cada vez esta idea me gustaba mas!- Bueno creo que solo falta poner a que lugar me llevaran!

Comencemos- dijo Carlise como siempre tranquilo- Bueno Bella yo te llevare a esta misma casa, "La casa de los Cullen"-dicho esto lo apunto en el papelito

Bella a mi me gustaría llevarte a un spa para relajarnos- dijo su idea y la apunto que emocionante un spa!

Bella! Yo obviamente te quiero llevar a un parque de diversiones!- dijo muy entusiasmado como siempre lo apunto con una gruesa letra.

La verdad Bella me gustaría llevarte a una peluquería- dijo Rosalie casi lloro nunca me lo imagine de ella fue muy lindo de su parte lo escribió con una letra casi tan maravillosa como la de Edward.

Yo te quiero llevar a escalar Bella- dijo Jasper, todavía no se como podía ser tan reservado, no expresaba lo que sentía claro solo a veces por su "don" y luego lo escribió en el papelito

Bella yo te voy a llevar a….- Alice no pudo continuar porque la corte

Alice haber si adivino bien tu me llevaras a un "Mall" no?- dijo sabiendo que ahí iría con ella

Bella desde cuando lees mentes a?- dijo con una risita encantadora- claro esta que te voy a llevar ahí- Escribió su fantástica idea el la ahora casi llena notita

Edward tu turno!- dije queriendo escuchar su fantástica idea

Ya Bella la verdad es que lo mío va a ser sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa picara y antes de que pudiera reclamar continuo- Bella solo te puedo decir que se que te va a encantar y que vas a necesitar tres conjuntos, en eso te va a ayudar Alice y Rosalie y te van a preparar para el domingo y no necesito ver el futuro para saberlo! – dijo y puso en la notita sorpresa, ahora la nota quedo así:

Los 7 días de cumpleaños de Bella:

-Lunes: Carlise: "Casa de los Cullen"

-Mates: Esme : "Spa"

-Miércoles: Emmett: "Parque de Diversiones"

-Jueves: Rosalie: "Peluquería"

-Viernes: Jasper: "Montaña"

-Sábado: Alice: "Mall"

-Domingo: Edward: "Sorpresa"

Cierto Bella una cosa mas, va a haber un octavo día en el que dirás que te regalo cada uno y que te pareció la experiencia- dijo Carlise- Edward ya es tarde deberías llevar a Bella, cierto Bella mañana te pasare a recoger como sabrás esta semana no hay clases así que no hay inconvenientes

Dicho esto Edward me acompaño a casa mejor dicho me llevo a casa se despidió y…

Vienes mas tarde no? – pregunte poniendo ojitos

Claro Bella solo déjame la ventana abierta y en un ratito vendré, como siempre- y después de eso arranco su Volvo y se fue yo subí me bañe y me cambie cuando salí y entre al cuarto ahí estaba mi ángel echado sobre la cama

Me extrañaste?- dijo con un tono que si alguien decía que no estaría loco

Siempre- dije esto me eche a su lado me acurruque es su pecho y me dormí sabiendo lo que me esperaría mañana y los siguientes 6 días.

Espero que le halla gustado bueno a mi si me gusto me pareció un muy buen fic! Dejen RR gracias! gracias a Tenchi-Uchita y a EDWARDKANAME

Danicullen!


	3. Nota leer!

Bueno esto es solo para decirles que a todas las que les encanto este fic NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR! solo he estado con mucho trabajo, con semestrales y super ocupada pero dentro de poco actualizo.


End file.
